Tale of Stone and Sunlight
by Ivie Albright
Summary: Human woman Marion Tyndall had captured the heart of Thorin Oakenshield before he left the Blue Mountains. In fear for her lover, Marion left her home behind in search for him, only to find her strength and wisdom in her journey. A harmless invitation from a wizard had reunited her with her beloved exiled King, only to invite disappointment and a unexpected adventure.
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note: My second story of the three I have decided to do. It's a very... romantic tale and I have a weakness for this genre. Please enjoy this chapter, it's full of everything.**_

 _ **Happy Readings!**_

 _ **Ivie**_

* * *

Something had shifted in the wind. The space he sat as he looked outside at the pale moon that had risen from her water bed and shined her silvery glow over the Blue Mountain gave their new land a slight... blue glow.

Thorin Oakenshield knew that this was not his home. His home was in the great stone halls of Erebor deep within the lonely mountain. His blue eyes reflected the light of the moon, making them almost glow. Next to him the heat of the fire from his forge provided comfort in the coldness.

He had offered his smithing services to a Blacksmith of the local town at the foot of the blue mountains. He had been working there for the past few months making enough coin to provide for his family. Once he was a rich man, nothing was out of reach but since the dragon attack, he had never had to be frugal with money.

In this little town, he had grown accustomed to the humans' loud ways, music, chatter and nightly festivities. And curious human spectators were not uncommon. Everyone wanted to take a good look at the Dwarf. Even this particular human woman.

She was short for a human but in an appealing way and was rather curvaceous and spirited. Her length of golden hair cascaded in a long pleat of curls. Her curious brown eyes lit up whenever she looked at him, which was often.

She was lovely for a human and his gaze would always follow her whenever she passed, she stood about his height which was rather alarming for a human. It was appalling to him, he preferred the Dwarven women and their stubborn habits. He found the human slightly less appealing because of her lack of facial hair. But... it was on that one day that he felt enchanted by her charm.

He had been working hard on a repair when a group of young men came by to taunt him again. He ignored their chants and stinging knew nothing of the world and what he went through, his mischievous and rebellious nephews had better respect than they did. He would never bother with stupid young males, because he knew despite his size he would easily take them down. He was a Prince, only trained by the finest mentors in all Dwarven arts.

"Don't you think he'll make a fine footrest for my weary feet?" one snobby lad snorted as Thorin worked, his patience was running thin.

"Only the finest, you might want to shave him though or your dogs might mistake him for a sheep!" Another one howled.

The roll of laughter finally wore him bare, as he turned to warn them of their painful lesson he would inflict, however he did not see the newcomer coming from the right side of the shop until the boy who had insulted him first was struck over the head with a basket, sending him to the dirt at Thorin's feet.

"Enough!" she shouted, her voice though incredibly feminine held the air of a commanding queen. She stood there, panting and her hands were trembling as she held the basket in her fingers. Some of the flowers and herbs she had gathered were scattered around the human boys head.

"Watch it, wench or you won't know what's coming!" the other lad snarled, getting in her face. Fearlessly she spat at his eyes. "Sod off you mewling quim, taunting him is only going to lead you into more serious trouble!"

Thorin was shocked by such disrespect, not to him but to the young woman taking no precaution in his defense. He felt..well... flattered. People had begun to gather and the lads decided it was wise to leave the situation.

"This is isn't over yet filthy wench and stupid dwarf!" they cried as they ran like honor less cowards.

The young woman stomped her foot as she growled angrily before turning to face Thorin, her fair skin flushed and her anger faded, giving him a kind smile as she stepped forward.

"I...I am sorry, I finally had enough of their bullying. I hope you are not offended?" she sounded genuinely concerned.

She was even lovelier up close, with a delicate face and a bright smile. her eyes were a shade of brown with flecks of gold and nicely shaped brows. She tipped her head slightly to the side as bright strands of her silken hair fell in her face. She was only a couple inches shorter than him and he was considerably tall for a Dwarf, many thanks to his strong bloodline.

"No, but thank you." he replied gruffly, averting his gaze back to his anvil.

She let out an airy laugh before she bit her lower lip slightly. It had caught his attention and he felt his throat contract and his mouth grow dry, that was a sight to see.

"I am Marion." she introduced "You are the dwarf who works at the smithy, everyone is curious about you, what is your name?"

"Thorin." he merely replied, but said nothing more as he turned around to continue his work on the sword.

"A pleasure to finally know your name!" Marion replied, causing Thorin to turn. She smiled as she knelt down, salvaging the good herbs and flowers and returning them gently to her basket. She stood and gave him a friendly wave. "Good day!"

From then on things began to change, Marion came by every day to greet him good morning before he continued on with his day. As the weeks passed and they said more and more to each other. Soon, one day she brought him lunch and joined him in the mealtime. He felt that not seeing her before his work day would damper his mood. His attraction to her was dangerous, his family would not approve of her. But in his heart, it didn't matter.

"I brought meats, bread, cheese, some ale and... jam. I know it is not much but I hope you enjoy it," she handed him the neatly prepared basket, color tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you." he replied, glancing into her eyes. She had done her hair back today to reveal more of her face and throat. The tunic dress she wore showed off the bit of skin on her shoulder. Thorin had often fantasized what she would smell like if he buried his face there, or feel how soft her skin would be against his lips.

Swallowing back his fantasy, he joined her for lunch. It was meager but nonetheless thoughtful. They talked about their day and their boredom of the daily routine. Marion worked in a local herbal shop with her family, mentioned some village gossip, but mostly she asked about his homeland.

He spoke little of Erebor, he told her only the interior details and the days of its glory. The great stone halls, the craftsmanship of the gold, silver and other precious metals. Of the great feasts and beautiful gems mined from the mountain. But he made no mention of the dragon, the fall of the kingdom and...the Arkenstone. He also neglected to mention that he was the soon to be King.

Marion sat there and listened, her lovely brown eyes staring, drinking in every detail of his features. He wasn't tall like the men of her village but the first thing she noticed when he first arrived was his strength and the quiet determination in his striking blue eyes. His dark hair long, braided back and sharp jawline covered in neatly trimmed dark facial hair. His arms were thick with strong roped muscle, his hands were large, calloused but... tantalizing to wonder about. How would they feel against her skin. She tried her best to pretend she had only platonic interest.

When it was her turn to speak, Marion spoke of her family. She also shared with him her precious journal of recorded herbs and plants in hopes to be as proficient as her mother was. She had learned to read and write from her mother and had expressed her desire to see the world beyond the small village at the very edge of the Blue Mountains. Her village had some strong objections but she didn't mind it. Thorin wouldn't be around.

But he was the first man and he wasn't even human, to ever enter her village that captured her attention. She always saw herself as too short and overweight. The girls, even her sister, made sure she knew it.

However, Dwarves were different then Men. From what she knew in travelers tales, the dwarven women were small, plump and hairy. She wondered what was considered beautiful for a dwarf.

"Thorin..." she suddenly spoke up, her eyes shy underneath her long, black lashes. she swallowed nervously, she never felt this way around a male before. She wasn't sure she liked the vulnerable, shy and fluttering feelings she got when she thought about him, but the images at night when she slept seemed to set her body on fire and she would wake up in a sweet daze.

Thorin stared, a lock of hair had seemingly escaped her braid and was touching the exposed skin on her neck. His fingers itched to reach over and push it behind her ear...

"Would you like to stargaze with me?" she asked. "Tonight there is rumored to be clear skies and the moon will be full."

He sat there, pondering the offer... what harm could there be in going?

"I shall go with you."

Her face lit up like a ray of sunlight, smiling as she got up from her seat next to him, brushing off any dirt from her brown skirt. "See you tonight, Thorin. I know I won't disappoint you!"

He watched her leave, her hips sashaying as she headed for her wooden house across the stone courtyard. His entire body jolted with an electric sensation. She was a strong woman with perfectly rounded hips and bust. She looked so soft and supple. He inhaled a shaky breath, this girl... was doing things to him.

* * *

Night could not come any faster for the two for them. Marion had taken the time to choose a perfect dress, knowing the tonight would be cold she wanted to dress appropriately. Dressing in her finest winter dress of midnight blue, with silver trim and embroidered stars, she smiled at herself as she let her hair down, passing over her small shoulders. She then brushed it to perfection and it gleamed a pale gold in the dim lamplight.

Thorin had finished his work and went home to wash up. He told his family that he was going for a walk... to clear his head about things. He dressed himself in a clean dark tunic and trousers and wrapped himself in blue fur lined robe before he left.

Walking along the outskirts of the town, he searched for the night's companion. It didn't take long till he saw her, holding a lamp as she waited. Wearing a dress of sorts, she smiled at him in greeting. To his utter astonishment, her hair was down, with his people, a dwarf woman only had her hair down in order to...he didn't want to think of it, instead he bowed to her in a return greeting.

"Marion," he said, his wine-rich voice sent a shiver up her spine. Giving him a small smile she curtsied for good measure.

"Follow me, I know of a good spot."

They hiked in silence as the ascended up the mountain. Thorin watched only Marion, not understanding why he could not take his eyes off her. She head lead him to a grass patch of mountain ledge. Setting the lantern down, she followed suit, the skirt of her midnight blue dress splaying out. She smiled up at him excitedly.

"The moon shall rise any minute. It has been a very long time since I saw the moon..." she drifted off dreamily, anxiously waiting for the moon to rise.

Thorin took his place next to her, his fingers only inches away from her own as they sat silently in anticipation. Soon Thorin broke the silence and pointed out the constellation of a dwarf of legend. Telling her the story, they soon forgot all about the moon rise until the moonbeams were upon them.

Casting her eyes to the moon, she gasped. Basking in the cold light, her eyes unwavering as she watched. "Such a clear night," she murmured. "Isn't she beautiful...I have always wished I could be a beautiful as the moon. Such a mysterious and lovely beauty."

Thorin studied her as she unclasped the pin of her cloak. shedding it from her shoulders and revealed the midnight blue dress, the silver trim glowing in the moonlight. Her skin reflected the moon perfectly, making her glow. Hair hair seemed silvery in the moon beams and the night sky reflected in her her eyes.

Thorin quickly believed that she was as beautiful as the sun and moon. Radiant and mysterious, cheerful yet calm. her features reflected each body of light different, like night and day.

He whispered something in Dwarven, catching her attention, she turned eyes narrowed in curiosity. "What did you just say?" she asked in a nervous tremble.

Thorin turned, his eyes castled to the moon. "It's a compliment in my native tongue," his gaze turned to her, his icy stare white hot with an intimate intensity she had never experienced before. "You are beautiful Marion."

A breathtaking silence filled the two as they sat there, she felt her body and face grew hot, her body suddenly ached to be touched, her own mouth went dry as her lips parted. Trying her best not to sigh, she smiled.

And he smiled in return. It was tender... sending another bolt of liquid fire through her veins, she visibly shivered. Her body was responding in ways to a dwarf that no human man had ever stirred. Believe it or not they have tried.

"Marion..." he suddenly whispered her name like a prayer, as his face was inches from her, his hot breath fanned her face deliciously, he smelled of something earthy and spicy. She swallowed before licking her lips in anticipation. His fingers suddenly caressed the softness of her cheek, the heat of his skin sent another tremor down her body as she almost moaned from it. Her mind was nowhere and everywhere all at once.

Their eyes locked in a heated stare and she could feel him only a breath away! She closed her eyes to will away her frustration that suddenly emerged before a gentle kiss was pressed against her lips. Marion surrender to him, the sensation of the shadowy dust of facial hair and his wonderfully soft and firm mouth gave her goose flesh. A moan of pent up longing escaped as she opened her mouth slightly to rim his lower lip with her tongue.

Thorin sighed, his eyes closed as he felt her lips against his. They were silken and warm like a ray of sunshine. His fingers traced past her cheek and entangled themselves into her hair as he deepened the kiss. A breathy moan escaped her mouth, sending him deeper into his sensual fantasy. How how he suffered nights laying in his bed, wondering what she would be like in his arms. Skin upon skin, limbs tangled and moans wild, they could barely contain their excitement. But when she used to tongue tentatively, it sent chills through him. He lost any self control he had in that moment.

Soon the kiss turned gentle into a feverish dance of tongue and tender lip bites. Soon her own hands found his face before she found herself straddling in his lap. One hand still entangled in her hair while the other cupped the firm roundness of her backside for support. She shook and moaned when he gently squeezed it, almost breaking away from the kiss before he reclaimed her lips possessively. His hands traveled to search for the strands of the bodice that held her dress in place.

Soon, clothes were being pulled at or pushed aside, desperately trying to exposing any inch of skin. His hands felt rough but incredibly wonderful against Marion's own skin. He tore away from her mouth before trailing hot kisses down her neck before nuzzling the crook of it, inhaling her scent...she smelled sweet of the wildflowers that grew native on the mountain. Intoxicated by her, he rolled her over, pinning her back to the grass. Marion gasped with delight of his actions. Their eyes met, his crystalline eyes were burning bright with his fierce desire.

Continuing his journey of tracing his lips over the exposed skin of her shoulder and chest, dragging down the beautiful dress exposing the lush fullness of her breasts to the cold night air.

Her body arched, the heat of his hands, the cold night air...she gasped, not sure on how to cope with such sensations. She bit her bottom lip, but that soon changed when she felt the wet heat of his mouth around her right nipple, twirling around it with his tongue as he other hand tortured the exposed one with strong fingers. Twisting, teasing, pulling. Soon she lost all ability to think but instead she writhed, gasped, moaned and arched against his hard, strong body.

"Thorin.." she gasped, her mind reeling from the pleasure she felt, her belly quivered as the mysterious heat pooled between the apex of her legs.

Thorin pulled away to look down at his sudden lover, his eyes wandered over the expanse of her chest and to her face. Staring up at him, her dark hair splayed out, her skin almost lily white in the moon light... a beauty to behold. This woman stirred something within him that none of his own kind did. What if she was his One?

He quickly stopping himself from thinking any further about that, not realizing that she too had sat up, her eyes meeting his as her small, delicate hands pressed against the firm muscle of his chest. Spreading her fingers before she began to undress him, shedding his fur robe, he watched in utter awe of the sensual expression on her face as she undressed him. Her hands warm that sent tingles through his body.

Marion traced her fingers over the hard lines of his sculpted chest and abdomen, her body suddenly heated from his own, pressing her exposed chest to his she kissed him deeply. He responded eagerly. His fingers tracing the line up her back as clothing after article of clothing was stripped away before they were only tangled, naked limbs on the grass in the moonlight. Her back pressed against the fur of his cloak.

Thorin spread Marion's legs, the sweet smell of her arousal coaxed a guttural moan from him, it had been so long since he had laid with a Dwarven woman, but a human...this was new for him but he thoroughly enjoyed every inch of her body. His eyes and hands savored her beauty...his manhood ached for her. His heart pounded in his chest, Dwarves were destined for a mate upon their birth under the will of their god Mahal...no Dwarven women had ever driven him to this extent of want and need. Slowly he was succumbing to the intuition that Marion was his destined one.

Marion's belly and legs shook in anticipation, she loved watching him as his white hot blue gaze devoured every inch of her body. She sighed as she felt his hands run down her thighs, massaging them briefly before she felt the hot length of him rub up against sensitive spot, she writhe, gasping with wanton need. He was certainly teasing her!

She almost screamed when he pressed his thumb against her sensitive spot, rotating it in circles. Thorin hissed at the tight heat that embraced him as he pushed his fingers deep inside her folds. Slick, hot...and incredibly tight. Marion nearly cried out, she clutched at the grass near her hand. Panting as she felt his fingers slowly slide in and out, his thumb still apply pressure on that delicious spot. She felt herself grow wild, like she was falling over the edge.

Thorin grunted with each thrust he apply with his fingers, but his cock was nearly screaming at him for a taste of her. His eyes locked with her pinning her there as he placed his head at her entrance. She breathed deeply, slowly pushing in inch by delicious inch...

Marion nearly screamed out Thorin's name, there was a brief moment of pain before she only felt pleasure. she suddenly felt helpless in that moment as she felt him slowly move inside of her, ripping a groan from his thin but kissable lips. She moaned louder at each thrust until he was going hard and fast, skin slapping against skin as she was now screaming his name.

He watched her in utter awe as she took him, pleasure and pride tore through him each time her beautiful voice sang his name. The only song he only wanted to hear now. He bent down, soon silencing her with a fierce kiss, tongues dance and teeth nipped and lips sucked, fingers intertwining with each other. His back hunched over her writhing body, the cold air of the night seemed forgotten in the heat of the moment.

He was close...oh he was so wonderfully close. But he couldn't bring himself to finish, not just yet. Dwarves maybe selfish in many areas but they were known for their selflessness in love making. Mates would spend hours pleasing each other until they were both satisfied. They rolled in the soft grass, soon Marion was on top, riding her Dwarven lover as he gripped her hips tightly, he sat up to suck on a berry colored nipple of her breast. Moans filled the air, forgotten on the wind.

Shaking, Marion felt so pent up that is drove her mad. It wasn't until she found herself on her belly, knees apart as her back arched that she felt relief. Thorin's strong hands pressed her upper back that she found heaven. As he filled her once more she groaned, loving the feeling of his fullness inside her but soon nearly shrieked with pleasure as he delivered one mighty thrust. She saw stars for a moment before he pounded into her with a desperation. Thorin's eyes fixated on her backside as he felt himself and Marion fly over the edge.

He roared at the feeling of his release inside of her, she shook and cried out in her own pleasure, almost sobbing from it, her body shaking violently. Falling on top of her, Thorin kissed up the length of her neck, eyes dark with a strange intensity as he growled, his lips tracing her earlobe.

" _ **Mine."**_ he growled, causing Marion to shudder, she silently nodded. Panting as she still soared from her orgasmic high. Yes, she was his. Thorin had accepted and claimed the very thing his soul wanted. Marion, his destined one.

Soon, Marion found herself wrapped in Thorin's arms, her head resting against his chest as he reached over and pulled his fur lined sapphire robe around them. The two of them sat there in the moonlight, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Soon, after the many days to come, their precious secret kept between them, with secret glances and smiles. Soon they had become passionate lovers, a Dwarven prince and a human. Surely his race would've wanted a womanly dwarf as his chosen mate but he thought of no other than his fierce Marion.

Soon a sad day came when he had to leave... the act of it tore at his heart, knowing well that he couldn't take her with him. She understood with tears in her eyes but Thorin did not leave without a promise.

Standing at the beginning of the road, out of sight from Marion's village, he braided two golden beads into her hair. They were small and rectangular in shape. With her long hair, the braid and beads rested just below her breast.

"I will return." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes meeting, Marion held back a sob. She would not shed tears.

"Send word if anything shall happen to you."

Pulling her into a chaste kiss, sealing their promise before he pulled away quickly. Turning and heading down the road. For if he stayed any longer, he would never leave.

Marion watched him until he reached the bend in the road. Gone, tears spilled from her eyes as she clutched the beads in her hand, she would wait until there was nothing to wait to for.


	2. Wanderer

_**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the love already, I really appreciate it! Happy Readings!**_

* * *

A year had come and gone and soon another, followed by one more. In the course of the three years, Marion had changed into a different woman. Her patience made her wiser, the love she carried in her heart was still as fierce as the day she met him.

Her twenty fourth summer was close and her father worried that she would not find a husband. Oblivious to the knowledge that she was not interested in any men in her hometown, turning away all of the men who courted her in the three years.

Her sisters begged her to take a husband but she would not. She found her peace in her herbal gardens or making potions and remedies. Someone was always in need of her healing.

Marion's desire to leave this place grew with each day. She would stare at the road, forgetting momentarily her tasks for the day. It beckoned her, promises of adventure and the world ahead.

Sadness crept up in her heart as she placed a hand in the pocket of her skirt. Where she kept a neatly folded piece of paper. It was a letter from Thorin, a few months after his departure. Telling her of his journey in search of his missing father, some bits about the weather but also of how he missed her. Her eyes, smile and laugh. The stories they would tell each other but most of all, the way she kissed him.

Even now her heart still pounded as she read his beautiful words in the secrecy of her room. But since then, she received no word from him. Her hopes always sprouted when the messenger came but quickly died when he had nothing for her. She had learned after the first six months to stop asking.

Marion had been toying with the idea of searching for Thorin. Her worry etched into the furrow of her brow as she thought of reasons as to why he had not sent a message.

The day before her 24th birthday marked the final day of staying in her village of Boulder Town. She could no longer stay in the confines of tradition and such a small, dismal place. Her heart longed for adventure and to search for her beloved.

Putting on her green dress, she packed her essentials, more clothes and rations. Her grey wool cloak wrapped tightly about her shoulders. The moon was barely a sliver in the night sky, guided by starlight, Marion set out on her journey. Leaving the village behind as she walked down the road bend. She stopped at the bend, turning around as she looked back to Boulder Town. At the turn of this road she would leave everything behind, she was willing to risk everything on this journey. A young, inexperienced woman on a trek in a world that was anything but forgiving.

With a deep breath she turned her back and began to long trek down to the great east road, Home is behind, the world ahead.

Summer had shifted into fall. The first months were rough on Marion as she struggled to survive. In towns she sold her remedies for coin and even resorted to pick pocketing in her most desperate times. Always on the move and always asking if anyone had known of a dwarf by the name of Thorin, sadly not a single word or very few words were known to him recently. She stayed in various places but never for long, she had learned to make allies on her journey through her knowledge of medicinal plants and mixing remedies, Her reference to her growing skills was through her mother's journal, though she had studied it cover to cover many times she never truly understood the importance of it until now.

Quickly she had learned to offer her skills as a healer, stomaching the awful sights of wounds as she tended to them or mixed remedies for the sick and in return she had made good friends and thus she thrived. She never asked for anything in return for her service, her mother had always taught her to be humble and grateful for good things will come. Thankful recipients filled her pack with rations, worthful items or forced money upon her.

Over the course of another two seasons, Marion had grown in strength and wisdom. She braved storms and hiked to mountain peaks, she learned quickly how to track and hunt with a bow without an instructor of any sort. She learned to stay in the shadows when danger lurked and tread silently, her journal now filled the empty spaces with new plants and medicines. Tea, had become her specialty. Though he was always on her mind, she had stopped asking anyone if they had heard from him. For she always expected a disappointed answer, even the very little dwarves she encountered knew his name but had no idea where he had gone.

Fall began to show signs of winter, she knew that she must stop somewhere for the season before she froze to death. Stopping in a farming village called Bramble Road, she found a welcoming home of a humble farmer with his wife. Throughout the winter she earned her keep for a warm bed and food.

Farmer Haagen was a good man, he had always been a been a farmer like his father, his wife Gerlinda was his childhood sweetie. They never had children, Marion was sad to see that they couldn't enjoy the time of raising a child. Though she never asked why they could not have children, she could see the motherly dotting from Gerlinda as Marion began her stay. She entertained the old couple of stories of her travels, showing them her budding skill in herbalism and medicine. She even blended a special tea that would help their weariness, though it was bitter, she could see the effects in their work.

One night during supper preparations on a cold, winter's night, Gerlinda peeked at the lovely golden beads in Marion's hair, she smirked to herself as she wondered the sentimental of them to her young guest. She would touch or stroke them when she thought no one was looking.

"So Marion," Gerlinda said as she chopped onions for stew "You have such lovely beads in your hair, where did you get them?"

Marion's heart skipped a beat, her ears burned as she tried to think of a way to tell them without them fully knowing. She wasn't sure on how they would take that her love was in fact, a dwarf. As she spun words in her head, she smiled to herself as she stirred the contents in the cooking pot, the rich aroma of warm vegetable and rabbit stew made her stomach growl.

"My dearest friend made them for me before he left on his quest... I do not know if he lives or not. Which is why I have gone in search for him."

Gerlinda gave a knowing chuckle "what a brave lass you are, I am sure that you will find him in one manner or another."

Hope bloomed in Marion chest, the reassurance of her new friends gave her the courage to continue on. Even if she did not find Thorin, her soul would be at peace that she had reached beyond the boundaries of home. During dinner that night, Gerlinda spoiled Marion with the lovely tales of the couples love.

"When he was but a young man, the poor thing could barely speak to me as he worked in town under the baker. I would also pass, quite purposefully, so I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye." Gerlinda laughed with her beloved husband as Marion listened, enchanted by such a story.

"A beauty of the town she was, I could hardly believe my own ears when she agreed to marry me." Haagen puffed on his pipe with a smile "She and I worked this far with our own hands since our first wedding night, if I could do this life all over again I wouldn't change it."

Marion gave a dreamy sigh as the old couple looked at each other in utter admiration, their love had transcended time. How she desired such love, she thought she had it once... but as the years past, her hope began to wither away like a flower during the first frost.

The nights grew cold as Marion slept next to the window, the winds of winter howling into the night. Her fingers toyed with the golden beads that were still braided in her hair. The cool metal began to warm against her skin. Clutching it tightly in her palms, she heaved a sigh. Her heart ached for him.

"How can I find you?" she whispered "where have you gone.."

The wind only answered in its howl, no comfort came to her that night as she fell into a light sleep.

As the rough winter past, soon spring had arrived and the ice had melted away, birds began to sing and the grass and leaves on the trees seemed to grow overnight. At the gate of farmer Haagens home, she said her goodbyes to her new found friends.

"Now then," Gerlinda said like a scolding mother as she handed Marion her backpack stuffed with fresh clothes, food and a new cloak and some candle sticks. Please stay safe my dear..." Gerlinda began to cry as Marion wiped her tears, she would miss these dear friends.

"If you are up for the walk, visiting the Shire is such a lovely. Though the Hobbits may be small, they are quite crafty little ones." Haagen puffed on his pipe, Marion pulled them both into a hug. She was so tiny compared to them.

"I shall return soon to visit. You have been more than kind and I cannot thank you enough."

"You are more than welcome to return and stay my dear" Haagen said "you have been an utter joy to be with this past winter and you help was of course, very helpful."

"Goodbye my dear, safe travels to you."

With heartfelt waves and more goodbyes, Marion continued on her way to Bree. Humming a travelers tune, relishing in the warm spring sun. Something in her heart told her that this stretch of the journey would be a little different.

* * *

Bree was a travelers town which thrived on the meeting of two great roads, the Great East Road and Greenway. Gandalf, by coincidence had finally met the lost King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. They spoke of the wizards proposition, the quest to reclaim Erebor from the famed drake named Smaug who took everything from the exiled king. Setting his plan in motion, Thorin had set out to speak with the other dwarf envoys to gain their approval. He soon received word that twelve others would join Thorin on his quest.

Quite proud of himself, Gandalf had selected a hobbit as the company's burglar. He chuckled to himself, Hobbits such as Bilbo Baggins never liked company without warning. Walking through the dirt roads, he passed through the market area where traveling merchants sold their worldly items. He was a usual spectacle, a tall man clothed in grey robes with a matching tall hat and a wooden staff. He would stroke his beard methodically as he would look at merchandise. His favorite tobacco merchant was rumored to be in town.

The Prancing Pony was in sight, he felt tempted with the thought of brunch as he made his way to the door. On one the benches on the outside of the pub was that of a young woman. Wearing a comfortable grey dress as she sat with a leather tweed bound journal. Next to her was a bustle of different array of plants and in her hand she sketched them with a charcoal pencil.

"An herbalist?" he inquired curiously, she looked up. Already he could tell that she was petite in stature, her face was delicate, framed by her long pale blonde hair which was pulled in a neat side braid. Brown eyes gaze him a curious stare as she raised a brow. Quite young and unusual for a woman to be traveling alone. A glimmer of gold caught his attention, immediately he recognized dwarfish beads braided into her hair.

The woman looked back to the bushel of herbs before to her unexpected visitor "why yes, I love taking the time to study various plants. Many find it a rather boring hobby but I enjoy it."

Gandalf took the seat next to her, pulling out his pipe and little bag of tobacco. His eyes peeked into the journal, a beautiful sketch it was with little notes of her handwriting on the side. He noticed a list, similar to a written recipe next to the sketch. Filling his pipe, he quickly lit it with a little flame that burst from his fingertips. She watched, her eyes widening.

"You're a wizard?" she asked, excitement filling in her eyes.

He puffed some smoke with a cheeky grin before extending his hand, he wore finger-less gloves underneath the heavy sleeves of his grey robe. "Gandalf the Grey, or so they call me."

"Marion Tyndall of Boulder Town." she shook his hand firmly

"The Blue Mountains, eh? You are quite far away from home. I trust you are familiar with dwarves that reside there." he gestured to the beads with his eyes. Marion raised her hand to her hair, gently touching the golden beads. A far away look in her eyes.

"Yes...they were a gift from someone I cherish and adore utterly." she smiled fondly "tell me Gandalf, what brings you here?"

"I am waiting for a gathering to happen. I have a few days to spare before I head to The Shire."

Marion perked with interest "is that so, I was thinking about going over there. I hear it's the right time of season for their farmers market and vegetable contests."

Gandalf smiled "Well, if you are not leaving anytime soon, we shall go together. The Shire is a wonderful place, peaceful and simple. The residents are quite wonderful." he paused for a moment, pondering his next question. "So tell me Marion, where is the person you cherish and adore so utterly?"

She gave a heavy sigh "Well, I do not know where he is but it's been almost four years since I last saw him. He left the Blue Mountains on a personal quest, he did not specify but it was to look for his father who had gone missing. I have been looking for him but have found nothing. So.." she casted him a smile with a shrug "I have taken to wandering."

Taking a look at the dwarvish beads once more, a little idea popped into his head. He wasn't sure how it would pan out but if his assumptions were correct, then she was closer finding him than she thought. The young woman looked experienced and determined, maybe she would make an excellent addition to this little gathering.

"Well..if you plan to stay at The Shire long, why don't you join me as my plus one to this merry gathering? Some food and plenty of rest before you continue your journey." Mischief glimmered in his eyes, she cast him a perplexed stare before she laughed. Marion was unsure why she trusted him but...she did.

"I have yet to experience a Hobbit's gathering, so... why not?"

"Splendid, we leave in three day's time. Meet me here by midday. We will be arriving at the destination in the evening."

Both stood up and gathered what little they owned, Gandalf gave her a merry wink and a smile before he turned and headed into the prancing pony. Marion turned and headed for the market scene. Excited that she had be invited to a friendly party of sorts, with Hobbits no doubt, she headed down the main street with a spring in her step.


	3. The Unexpected Party

_**Authors Note: This was a challenging but fun chapter, it's very satisfying. Later on in the chapter I struggled a little bit but I am satisfied. Anyways, happy readings!**_

* * *

Three days later, Marion found Gandalf waiting at the front of the Prancing Pony, he gave her wave as he saw her. Packed with a small bag with her bow and quiver of arrows. A small dagger strapped her her belt around her hips and she wore a simple dark green traveling dress. She raised her arms and looked at him.

"I am ready." she grinned.

"Good, this way!"

The pair began their trek along the great east road until they came upon a trail that would lead them to the path along the Brandywine River. Gandalf sang songs of great Elvish deeds and other silly things and Marion shared her rations of bread and cheese with him for a light snack before they continued on their way. Afternoon slowly went with the sun as the sunset gave the peaceful forest a calming glow.

When they reached the Shire, Marion instantly noticed it was a peaceful, tranquil place. Neat home built under hills were being prepared for the evening with lanterns were being lit and adult Hobbits gathered to the center of the town. A crowd gathered around a pub by the name of "The Green Dragon."

"Oh how I wish to see this in the daylight." Marion murmured, "where are we going exactly?"

"To a place called Bag End, owned by one of the oldest Hobbit families in the Shire. Our host is Mister Bilbo Baggins."

"I wonder what he's like..." Marion asked, it wasn't a general question because, well, Gandalf didn't have a general answer.

Upon the winding, upward path Gandalf heard a group of hush whispered, in the dimming light he could see some of the dwarves, looking around in place. Not sure of which house to go too.

"Ah, there is some of the party." he chuckled, quickening his pace. Marion studied them for a moment, her heart pounded in her chest as she recognized the great beards and burly dispositions. Dwarves, though none looked remotely close to Thorin.

"Hello fair friends!" he called to them, they looked to him with a breath of relief. Though their eyes looked to Marion, she swallowed before she gave a tentative nod. She had remembered meeting other dwarves in her travels, many did not have a wink of friendliness in them.

"Who is she?" One of the grey bearded dwarves asked as he brought an ear horn to his right ear.

"Ah, everyone meet my companion Marion Tyndall, she will be joining us this evening." Gandalf introduced quickly, "Now I believe everyone has arrived, shall we join the others?"

The dwarves, forgetting about Marion soon eagerly headed up the road, Marion following close behind Gandalf as he directed them to the house on top of the hill overlooking the entire Shire, she could hear voices inside the Hobbit hole as one of the Dwarves rang the bell.

To her surprise they started to huddle at the door rather closely, arguing among themselves about who was going to enter first. Marion looked to Gandalf for an explanation to their manners but he merely sighed. The round door to the Hobbit home was swung wide open, the huddled dwarves fell on top of each other. The stressed looking Hobbit gaped at his guests, looking to Gandalf as he lowered himself to look inside, he gave who Marion assumed was Bilbo Baggins a little smile. Marion greeted with a curtsy for good measure as the Dwarves gathered themselves, shouting names as they merrily greeted the other Dwarves who were making a rather huge mess of their hosts home.

"Bilbo, wonderful to see you again. I hope you don't mind that I have brought one more person?" he gestured to Marion. The tall wizard ducked inside, taking off his hat in the process. His head barely touched the roof above them. Marion had to duck slightly under the door frame but she fitted rather comfortably. This was one of the only times in her life she felt pleased for being such a small human.

"Bilbo Baggins, meet Marion Tyndall from the Boulder Town."

Bilbo extended his hand and she took it. He looked at her funny before he heard a crash from behind him. He lifted a finger, "Excuse me," he gasped as he ran to the stream of dwarves that walked too and fro from what Marion assumed was the pantry.

"Set your things anywhere, I need to take a headcount." Gandalf set his hat and staff on the wall by the door. Marion looked around the beautiful foyer, now a slight mess from all of the dwarven items scattered in all directions. Marion made a point to set her things down neatly before she walked further into the Hobbit Home.

Marion watched as the the dwarves brought the food from the pantry to the table in the dining room, The Hobbit Bilbo was desperately trying to get them to put everything back with no avail. She looked to Gandalf who was helping the dwarves set up. She felt a tug of a smile on her lips.

"Excuse me, Mister Gandalf?" one dwarf asked, carrying a tray of a teapot with two tea cups. "might I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

Gandalf turned and shook his head "Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine will suffice. But might you offer that to Lady Marion over there, she looks a little thirsty."

Dori looked around the bend to Marion who pointed at herself, he looked delighted as he wiggled his way past some of his company before handing her a hot cup of tea. It smelled delightful.

"Dori, at your service madam," he bowed his head politely, she curtsied. She noticed one of the dwarves staring at her, he was taller than the rest and bulkier. His shaved head was tattooed in various Dwarven designs, he carried a tankard of ale. He had looked familiar but couldn't place it.

Marion sipped at her tea, her gaze averted to the pantry. She pitied the Hobbit who looked about ready to tear his golden locks out. But Gandalf came into view as he began to make a headcount of all of the dwarves. Listing their names off, Marion had lost the names already except for Dori.

"It appears that we are one dwarf short," Gandalf hummed curiously.

"He is late is all, he traveled north with a meeting of our kin, he will come." the tattooed one raised his tankard with a reassuring nod.

Gandalf nodded before Dori returned with his wine, Marion had not been paying attention to the two young dwarves that approached her. She looked at them and almost cried out, they looked almost identical. Except one was a little taller with blonde hair and braided beard to match, the other with dark brown hair and hardly a beard. They were very handsome, oddly their facial structures looked very similar to Thorins.

"And who might you be?" the blonde asked, a flirtatious grin spread across his face.

"Call me Marion." she raised her teacup to them with a smile before she curtsied. The dark haired one took her cup from her hands, they looked to each other with mischievous grins.

"Fili," the blonde one took her right hand

"And Kili," the dark haired one took her left, simultaneously raising her hands to their lips, a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. Marion felt her face and ears burn with a fierce blush.

"At your service" they said softly in unison, their handsome faces proud. Marion began to sputter when the big dwarf approached, clapping his strong hands roughly on their shoulders. "Come on boys, supper is ready!"

Dragging them away to the dining room, Marion began to rub her hands as is trying to ward off the effect of their kiss on their knuckles. She breathed deeply to soothe her butterflies and she felt her face calm. She could hear them having a grand time in there, hands reaching across tables trying to grab food. Tossing food at each other, Marion managed to grab an apple before it vanished. The bald one poured his tankard of ale down the ear horn of the nearly deaf one. Everyone laughed, even Marion as he blew the contents out as the horn made a rather silly honk. The one named Fili walked across the table with ale as the rest of the company shouted at him to get off.

"Come on lads, make a plate for the lady here!" a dwarf with a silly hat shouted, the company gave a joyous shout as all the dwarves messily made a plate before the one with the silly hat gave it to her with a smile.

"Bofur, at your service mi'lady."

"Why thank you," Marion took the offering, food falling to the floor. She picked out the not so ruined food. despite the mess, it was tasty. She turned to look at Bilbo who was gaping at his pantry in shock. Walking up to him she offered him her plate.

"I am sorry, I should've asked." she gave a sheepish smile as Bilbo looked up at her, he waved his hands "No no no.. you may eat that if you wish."

She smiled, "thank you."

He gave her another funny expression similar to the one before "are you... a dwarf?" he asked curiously.

Marion laughed "No, I am just a very little human." Bilbo nodded with an "ah" on his lips.

"Well you have been probably the only polite guest in this house, it's only fair if I offer you another cup of tea."

"Oh no, no thank you!" she laughed. "but please let me know if you are need of help cleaning everything."

Bilbo began to fluster over her offer but the dwarves caught their attention as they cheered, brought their glasses and tankards together and began to drink deeply (and messily) in their impromptu toast. Then a couple belching quite loudly before the dwarven company burst into roaring fits of laughter. Bilbo ran his hands over his face, Marion gave him a look of sympathy. She had come to learn tonight that dwarves were not excellent dinner guests.

Marion took one of the seats that wasn't currently occupied in the living room, crossing her legs she watched from a cozy arm chair as dwarves wander the house, argue over food or even physically fight about it. The one in the silly hat began to make witty talk at their host as Bilbo scrambled to retrieve a doily from another dwarf's hands whom was wiping his on.

"It's crochet," Bilbo hissed, placing it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Oh what a wonderful game it is too, if you have the balls for it!" Bofur and a few other dwarves began to laugh as Bilbo stomped his feet and began to incoherently rant about the dwarves. Marion giggled to herself, though she felt get sympathy for her host, she couldn't help but laugh at this little hobbit grow more and more angry at the state his guests were leaving his him in.

As Gandalf came into the room asking what is the matter with Bilbo, the hobbit went on a angry rant. Showing the wizard the state of his floors, kitchen and even the bathroom. Marion had followed the two into the main hallway.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house?" Bilbo yelled in his frustration. Gandalf placed a hand on his side, sighing in amusement at Bilbo's frustration but before he could get a word in, the other young look dwarf came in with his plate.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" he asked rather innocently, Bilbo gave him a seething glare before Fili walked in.

"Here Ori give it to me," taking the plate from him, Filli flicked the plate to Kili who emerged from the kitchen. Gandalf had barely any time to move he and Marion out of the way as Dwarves began to toss plates as Fili and Kili, doing tricks with the dishware before tossing it to the next dwarf. At the dining table four dwarves began to make music with their feet and the silverware. Bilbo tried to explain the importance of his dishware but to no avail, they continued their entertainment.

"A-and can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo pointed at the dwarves like a scolding mother,

"Ooh you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur teased,

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili began to sing

"Smash the bottle and burn the corks"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" the dwarves began to chant in musical rhythm, Marion watched in awe as they continued their acrobatic tricks with tossing the dishware about the house.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!"_

A lute and a stringed instrument were pulled out and began a cheerful, remedy as they song continued, Marion couldn't resist the urge to clap along as she watched plates, cups, knives, forks and spoons fly through the air in perfect rhythm with the song. Bilbo desperately tried to grab his precious dishes. Marion had moved into the kitchen with the rest of them, she saw the huge, neat piles of dishes first and she gasped.

" _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo ran in, his face red with fury at such disrespect to his household items before he saw them all in a neatly stacked rows. Booms laughed filled the kitchen and even Marion giggled and applauded the performance. Bilbo gaped before relief flooded his features.

A three pounding knocks had silenced the laughter, all turned to look at the door just beyond the kitchen. Marion felt her heart pound in her chest, she assumed that this was their missing guest. Gandalf looked to each one of the dwarves. His puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"He is here..." he murmured and the crowd grew tense, Gandalf moved from the table and gestured Bilbo to get the door. The rest of the dwarves left the kitchen as Marion began to follow but Gandalf's hand pressed on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait here. He does not know you are here and he would be most upset if I didn't warn him first." he gave her a gentle smile, Marion nodded and took a seat in at the kitchen table.

"Gandalf" a rich voice greeted smoothly as even steps entered the home, Marion froze in her seat. Her heart felt like a pounding hammer in her chest. Her breath caught in the cavity of her throat...no, it couldn't be.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice." his serious tone was laced with a bit of humor at his last words, "I wouldn't been able to find it at all hadn't been for the mark on the door."

"Mark? there's not a mark on that door. I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo's appalled tone broke her out of her trance. The urge to run was burning in her thighs but she kept herself rooted.

"There is a mark there I put it myself," Gandalf cut in quickly with uneasy tone as he quickly closed the door "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Marion almost fainted out of her seat, she covered her mouth so that she wouldn't make any sounds. How could this be, did Gandalf know that that was the man she talked of. Waiting for three years and searched for nearly close to another, tears of mixed emotions threaten to spill over in her eyes.

 _What is to happen now?_ Marion thought to herself as she remained in place. Wiping her tears on her sleeve. She looked to the company that flocked to the foyer.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin stated, she could tell that he disapproved of Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Excuse me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin circled the Hobbit like a predator would with prey.

Bilbo gave a soft snort "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin made an indignant noise as he looked to his comrades with a smirk "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

 _How rude!_ Marion thought to herself in anger, Bilbo has been nothing much very hospitable. Whatever this gathering was, it wasn't what she thought it was going to be.

His comment was followed by a rumble of laughter as they made their way through the living room and into the kitchen to make food for their newest guest. Marion, despite her heart fluttering like a thousands birds wings, stood up from the table.

"Wait!" Gandalf called after them as they stopped and turned, Gandalf gestured to Marion with his hand at the entrance to the cozy living room.

"I would like to present my plus one to this party, Marion Tyndall of Boulder Town,"

All eyes fell upon her except for one, whose head slowly turned and pierced her with his icy gaze. Marion inhaled, holding her breath slightly as she returned the eye contact with Thorin. She could feel the heat of her blush throughout her body, but she refused to look away.

Thorin looked much older than the last time she laid eyes on him, his midnight hair was streaked with silver, he kept his length of beard. He still looked ruggedly handsome but it was what reflected in his eyes that caused all hope in her heart to wither and die. There was no surprise, no happiness...no love. Only a shadow clouded those eyes she had longed to see. This was not the Thorin she knew.

Disappointment clouded her heart, in a split decision... Marion made the choice to act like she had never met him before. Instead, she made a polite curtsy and rose with a small smile that did not meet her eyes.

"A pleasure Master Oakenshield. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

He inclined his head "Indeed Lady Tyndall" he replied in coldness.

Marion flicked her gaze to Gandalf and quickly excused herself as she passed through the group of interested-looking dwarves and headed to Bilbo's side, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Pushing back the hot tears of her sadness, she gave him a smile.

"I believe you'd make a great burglar," she then cast a glance to Gandalf "for whatever purpose."

Gandalf nodded before he rested his head against the ceiling beam, he looked very irritated, most likely caused by the exchange between the dwarf and hobbit.

"Don't let it get to you Gandalf, in the times I have met dwarves, they are as stubborn as the boulders that surround my home." Marion laughed a little.

Gandalf muttered something under his breath and followed them into the dining room, Bilbo looked to Marion and gave her a thankful smile before he followed. Making sure the dwarves didn't ruin his kitchen (again), leaving Marion alone in the foyer of the hobbit home.

She blinked and tears began to flow in heavy streams, she held her breath so she would not cry out in her pain. To say that Thorin had hurt her feelings was an understatement, she could not deny the girlish fantasies she had of him, seeing her unexpectedly and wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms. As she wiped her tears, she felt that the whites of her eyes were dry and when she blinked it stung.

 _I will shed no more tears tonight._


	4. Reunion

_**Author Note: This was stupidly tedious to write, however I am satisfied with it. If I make revisions, it's purely out of my own obsessive compulsiveness. Thorin doesn't have a lot of moments because...I don't want to get into his character too much right now, but soon! But without further ado, Happy readings!**_

 _ **Ivie**_

* * *

Thorin could not believe his ears when he had heard Gandalf utter the woman's name. He felt himself slowly turn has me laid his eyes upon the lovely woman, her golden hair long and draped her shoulders and she wore a simple dress. Everything about her was the same, from her delicate pale features and small but lush body down to her simple aesthetic. His eyes caught the glint of the beads she wore in the front of her hair, resting upon her breast bone.

He felt his gaze drift to her own, that perfect shade of golden brown that held a light of strength and wisdom. That same kindness still showed along with hope and blooming happiness, but he remained stoic, not many knew of his affair with the young woman. And quite frankly he knew for the safety of his quest that he would have to leave Marion behind and never return. The search of his father, the quest to reclaim his homeland proved to be greater than the love of a woman.

He no longer deserved it.

When he regarded her with such coldness, his heart ached to see her hope fade in her eyes. She gave him a polite curtsy and greeted him formally and he responded. He watched as she turned her gaze to the tall wizard before she excused herself and joined the side of his company's host. She gave him some friendly encouragement.

Thorin let himself be lead to the kitchen, his gaze caught by his trusted friend Dwalin, who studied him but Thorin looked away. He would not answer his friends silent question, the thoughts of his quest were on the forefront of his mind and he made a mental thought to speak with Gandalf about Marion.

Once a meal was made for Thorin and all of the dwarves were gathered at the dinner table, they stared at him expectantly. But he made no move to speak right away as he ate a spoonful of soup, painfully aware of Marion who stayed close to the hobbit. She leaned against the curved beam of the entrance to the dining room, the room illuminated by candlelight.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked eagerly

"Aye." Thorin responded "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves muttered their joy, Marion's interested peaked as she straightened and held the mug of hot tea in her hands, Bilbo had made it for her with a splash of cream and sugar. It soothed her nerves about being in the same room as the man who had just shattered her heart, but she continued to play the unsuspecting guest role.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" the tattooed one Marion recently learned was called Dwalin. He looked to Thorin "is Dain with us?"

Thorin set down his soup spoon and looked to each member of the company, but his shoulders slumped slightly and he looked grim, "they will not come."

A murmur of disappointment hushed through the air, all looking to each other before looking back to Thorin who had waited for only a moment. Marion and Gandalf exchanged glances and the wizard gave her a quick wink, she couldn't help but smile and wonder what the clever wizard was up too.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin looked so disheartened as the dwarves continued to murmur their disappointment, none looking at Bilbo and Marion who watched on with curiosity.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, making sure the little candle he held stayed clear away from Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf coughed slightly, "Let us have a little more light."

Bilbo obliged as he moved around behind the wizard, Marion moved from her companion's side so that Bilbo could pass, her eyes shifted and made contact with Thorin. His quick gaze studied both her face and the beads she wore in her hair before facing his company again. Her heart had seized in that connection before it began to pound again. Instead, she tried to focus her attention onto Gandalf who pulled a parchment map from his pocket as Bilbo held the candle high.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf spoke fluidly as he pressed a finger to the word sketched onto the parchment.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read aloud, Marion stepped closer so she could see, making sure not to get so close to Thorin, she could see the map was simple in details and she saw the lonely mountain easily, next to it was a red-inked drawing of a dragon.

"That dragon..." she breathed as recognized the significance, in her travels she had heard the tales of a dragon that stole a kingdom of the dwarves and destroyed the city of Dale. With the stories of Erebor told by Thorin years ago.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" the redhaired dwarf explained heatedly, looking to the one called Oin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Marion sensed Bilbo's surprise as she watched his body grow rigid, the color on his cheeks paled as he looked to Gandalf. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur looked lazily to Bilbo as he puffed on his pipe "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely-"

Bofur stopped as he looked upon the shocked expression on Marion's face, she could feel a strange chill channel through her veins, she swallowed a lump of fear as Bofur looked suddenly extremely sheepish. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red,

"Pardon me, I didn't wish to frighten you m'lady." he gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

Marion laughed nervously as she looked to Bilbo "Yes, I believe our host and I both know what a dragon is."

Setting down her cold mug on one of the empty pantry shelves, wiping her hand on the skirt of her dress, she sighed as she laced her fingers together and stayed out in the main hall in hearing range.

The young looking dwarf Marion remembered as Ori suddenly stood up, bumping the table as he looked proudly at everyone "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

Many of the dwarves shouted at him as one next to him pulled Ori back into his seat, Marion even heard Bofur shout "Not in front of the lady you idiot!"

Balin cleared his throat and suddenly the room was silenced, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, not thirteen of the best..."

He looked to some with a raised brow and a sigh "nor brightest."

Upon Balin's comment, the rest of the dwarves besides Thorin began to make objections

"Who you callin' dim!"

"Watch it!"

The one with the ear horn looked to his seat partner "What did he say?"

Fili stood up during the fuss, puffing his chest out as he looked to his company members and to Thorin, whom during the whole time just watched silently. His fingers laced together as he watched his company argue, he could feel his anger rising as the men he trusted and knew their boundless loyalty were fighting amongst each other like fools!

"We may be few in number," Kili proclaimed passionately "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

A shout of agreement and some raised tankard of ales in toast to Fili's speech, his brother Kili raised his hand in gesture to Gandalf.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed a hundreds of dragons in his time."

Marion watched as Gandalf flushed with embarrassment as he looked to Kili, "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

Dwarves began to ask him how many dragon Gandalf had killed, whom began to cough on his pipweed smoke in embarrassment, Marion watched the interaction with as the questions transformed into argument among themselves. Bilbo turned to look at her as she backed up a little, everything was too much for her to handle.

" _ **SHAZARA!"**_ Thorin roared angrily, standing up in an almost violent manner. Silencing the company as they all sat down, their eyes wide as they looked to their leader. Marion's heart clenched at his angry outburst before it began to pound in her surprise, she could see the heave of his chest and tenseness of his shoulders. Her mouth felt dry suddenly but she shook those thoughts quickly.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread." Thorin paused as he looked to his comrades

"The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Thorin ended his speech on a passionate note, his company cheered and so did he. Marion looked to Bilbo once more, sharing her measure of confusion. Though she was happy that this small company's motivation to reclaim their homeland was a fire burning bright in their hearts. But a glimmer of envy passed through her, she wished that Thorin would give her such passion.

"You forget: The front gate is sealed" Balin's hesitant voice rang out, "there is no way into that mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf replied in confidence, with a twiddle of his fingers, a key appeared.

All in the house looked in wonder as Gandalf held the key in his fingertips, Thorin leaned in closer on inspection. Looking at the wizard in bafflement,

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain," with the tilt of his hand, Gandalf handed the key to the noble dwarf. "for safekeeping, it is yours now."

All looked in breathless wonder, with the exception of Bilbo. Marion had known little of Thorin's father but knew enough that she was aware that he went missing. On quiet feet, she stepped closer as Thorin took it in trembling fingers. This key meant so much to Thorin and Marion could feel her desire for his happiness.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili exhaled excitedly,

In response to Fili's question, Gandalf pointed to the map with his pipe. No longer wanting to stay at a distance, both Marion and Bilbo ventured closer. he kept a personal distance from Thorin as she looked over Gandalf's shoulder.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There is another way in!" Kili looked to his brother excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can."

Gandalf exchanged a glance with Thorin, who looked thoughtful as he listened to Gandalf's plan, the wizard continued without interruption.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!"

"Hm. And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine" Bilbo commented,

All looked to him, even Marion did. They had called him that earlier, she even praised him that thought that he'd make an excellent burglar. Bilbo looked at the faces who expect him to spout his amazing stories about his burglary.

"Dear Bilbo..." Marion began with an amused smile "are you an expert?"

"Am I what?" he replied to her, blinking in his confusion

"Ha! He says he's an expert!" the deaf dwarf shouted happily, many of the dwarves laughed at him in response.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo waved his hands and shook his head nervously in his denial. some of the company muttered in agreement.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin sighed, looking to Thorin who nodded in agreement.

That angered Marion but she saw Bilbo nodding and pointing at Balin in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight or fend for themselves." Dwalin said with a shake of his head.

Bilbo nods in agreement but suddenly the dwarves begin another argument, this time more ferocious than the last. Marion felt her irritation rise, this was nonsense and they were getting nowhere. Were they not going to believe that Bilbo could possibly have the skill to be a burglar?

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. " Gandalf stood, his voice thundering and powerful, a shadow crept along the walls as the argument quickly died. Many pairs of eyes widened at the angry wizard. The moment Gandalf took back his seat, the shadow faded and everything calmed.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

The wizard looked excited and pleased with himself before he looked to Thorin, who looked less convinced than the rest, Marion looked to Bilbo who paled considerably. She gave him a sympathetic smile, at least she wasn't roped into such a quest.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." Gandalf looked to Bilbo who almost turned red as a tomato, then his grey eyes quickly looked to Marion.

A sense of dread overcame her before Gandalf pointed to Marion with his pipe, an amused glint in his eyes. "I also, unbeknownst to her have decided to recruit Marion. An excellent herbalist, healer and her skill in archery will be proven useful since we only have one archer in this company."

Marion choked on her own breath, she struggled to speak as she looked to the astonished expressions on the dwarves. She didn't dare cast her gaze to Thorin, she could feel his radiating anger. Her face flushed and her body began to tremble.

 _The cheekiness of this wizard, by the gods!_ She thought to herself

"G-Gandalf, I possibly couldn't I-"

"There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves."

Gandalf made stern eye contact with Thorin , "You must trust me on this." he added softly.

A moment silence met them all, Marion could Thorin gnashing his teeth as he thought about the wizards proposition.

"Give the hobbit the contract, but the _woman_ stays behind." he looked to the wizard angrily but did not look at Marion.

A mixture of emotions twisted inside Marion at Thorin's regard to her, she could feel the threat of tears in her eyes as the insult chanted inside her thoughts. There was no love for her in his heart, she felt the chill from his words.

"Indeed," she breathed venomously before she turned on her heel and strode away from the dining and into the living room.

Marion stopped by the fireplace as she let her thoughts wander, her jaw tightened as she recalled the later part of this evening. She had been rebuffed and cast aside like a dirty dish rag, her presence ignored and disregarded, and her skill denied to take part in this quest. If she had anything her way, she would give that dwarf a piece of her own mind. Though she may be a human, she was just as stubborn as a dwarf.

Her chest seized as a wave of emotions flooded her, her hand fluttered and clutched the fabric of her bodice. Her heart pounded like a hammer against an anvil, it was painful and shattering. Never had she felt so much heartbreak and sorrow, her mind swam with thoughts and reasons as to why. Did he no longer wish to be associated with a human, did he find a woman of his own kind.

The thought of his betrayal brought on a choked sob, she wanted to scream and show him how much pain he had caused her in just one night. She trembled and she could feel her knees threaten to give out, but she remained steadfast she to tried to silence her hurt. Put it away in the deepest compartments of her heart... if he desired to show her no love, then she shall return the favor. Her hand raised to the beads in her hair, her fingers wrapping around them as she toyed with the thought of ripping them out of her hair.

A loud " _thump"_ had caught her attention as she turned around and headed into the main foyer. She gasped at the sight of Bilbo laying still on his hallway floor, quickly she ran to him and knelt down next to him.

"What in the name of the gods happened here?" she asked, looking up to the dwarves.

Bofur raised his hands defensively "I merely explained to him what 'incineration' is mi'lady."

Marion noticed the long contract in Bilbo's hand and made a grab for it, clutching the paper as she looked over the words until she got to the part of funeral arrangements. Reading over it, she felt her face scrunch up before she glared nastily at the silly hat dwarf.

"You should be more considerate next time," she spat angrily as she leaned her ear close to his mouth, feeling the slight puffs of air gave her relief.

In an string of angry curses she got to her feet and strode to her bag and shifted through it quickly, not looking at the dwarves who were watching her, Some were leaning considerably. Gandalf chuckled underneath his breath as he watched the dwarves, they seemed confused and amazed. But the expression on one's face was Thorin's, the stubborn fool looked amazed, if not enchanted by the young woman.

As Marion finally found the green glass bottle and a small little purse in her pack. Returning to Bilbo's side, she knelt down next to him, her skirt spilled out around her as she pulled out a little bottle, about the size of one's thumb from the purse, pulling the cork out she held it beneath his nose.

Marion was quick to move out of the way when unconscious Bilbo inhaled what was in the bottle, his chest seized before he awoke and began to cough, sitting up as she re-corked the small bottle and returned it to its purse.

"What in the hell was that?" Bilbo sputtered angrily, but Marion did not reply as she uncorked the green bottle and handed it to him.

"Take a couple sips, just a sip." she encouraged, Bilbo took it and sipped at it twice. He winced before handing it back to her.

"Brandy?" he asked, amazed at the burning smooth sensation, it was the finest brandy he had ever tasted. Marion took the bottle out of his hand and re-corked it as well.

"Yup, in the right amount of doses it can wake anyone up." she said as she gathered herself and jumped to her feet. "take it easy Master Baggins, I shall brew you some of my special tea."

Walking back in confident strides to her pack she grabbed it, leaving her bow and quiver before she headed through the living room and into the kitchen. Bilbo looked to the dwarves and scowled before he gathered himself up, leaving them in the dining room to join Marion.

"That be fine lass right there," Bofur smiled almost dreamily as he refilled his pipe, "any man would be a fool to not fight for her."

Thorin stood up abruptly, leaving the dining room and into one of the hallways. The meeting had be adjourned and settled.

Marion had given Bilbo his tea before she left him in peace, she headed back for her pack to gather her things. Seeing as though she was no longer welcome, she felt it was time for her to move on despite her heart yearning to stay. As she rearranged everything in her pack, and closed it. She lifted it and brought it around her shoulders and grabbed her bow and quiver.

"You forgot something,"

Marion turned and looked at the white bearded dwarf she had come to know as Balin, in his hand he had picked up the leather bound journal of her studies. He opened it and flipped through the pages carefully, his eyes looking over the details.

"You have quite a hobby here lass" he smiled, closing the journal and handing it back to her. Marion took it with a small smile and pressed it against her chest.

"I treasure this above all I possess." she met his eyes, they were kind. "without it, I would've died long ago."

Balin nodded as she un-shouldered her pack to return her journal it its rightful place, she could feel his gaze upon her. Looking up, she let her pack hand at her side,

"I wish we got better acquainted, but I am afraid that I must move on, seeing as though the party has ended." she gave him a friendly smile,

Balin chuckled, he suddenly reached out and touched the golden beads in her hair. Frozen in place, Marion held her breath before he let his hand fall to his side.

"There is no need to run," he said quietly "I know somewhere in his heart that his love for you still burns as fiercely."

Marion paled "what... y-you knew?"

Balin nodded with a soft smile "What you have in your hair is betrothal beads, his father Thrain had made them for his mother and she passed it down to him for his chosen bride."

Her shoulders slumped, her bow and quiver falling to the floor with a loud clatter, "s-surely you jest, with his attitude towards me tonight, I thought he erased all that he felt for me." she rushed in harsh whispers so that no curiosity would come wandering.

"Thorin has his reasons," he gave her a gentle smile behind his beard "but do not give up hope because of it."

Balin left her by the door, Marion drifted her gaze to it. If she left now, she would leave everything behind and continue on her own adventure. Running away from her fear felt easy, she would soon forget and just stay then she would see herself as a coward, she knew she would be tormented with unanswered questions, always wondering if she had made the right decision.

But...she wanted to stay, she turned around and watched as Bilbo and Gandalf conversed with each other, she could hear their words as Gandalf tried to convince the poor hobbit to seek adventure and see the world and not lock himself away. If not for Thorin, she would stay for Bilbo and Gandalf.


	5. The 15th Member

**_Thank you so much for the kind words and encouragement, I really appreciate it! I recently got a job so my writing time has dwindled, but I made a long chapter especially for you readers._**

 ** _Once again, thank you and Happy readings!_**

 ** _Ivie_**

* * *

Balin sighed as he watched Bilbo walk away from the party into the other part of the house.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," he looked to Thorin as they stood in the hallway in the shadows for privacy. Thier features only to be illuminated by candlelight. Thorin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." Balin paused and closed his eyes before looking to his king "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin smiled affectionately to the old dwarf

Balin scoffed slightly "Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills." Thorin responded passionately "For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin looked around, as if making sure that no one was close enough to hear. There was a doubtful light in his eyes as he stood and looked up to Thorin.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice" Balin reached out and touched Thorin's am "you have done honorably by our people, you have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all of the gold in Erebor."

Thorin shook his head and he produced the key and showed it to Balin "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland."

Balin studied his King at Thorin's fierce look of determination, there was no way or words that could persuade him. Balin knew that there would be no point in arguing with Thorin about this, he feared that this would happen.

"There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin confirmed his fears, Balin sighed as he thought of Marion's face.

"Then we are with you laddie," Balin placed a hand on the younger dwarf's shoulder before stepping back, as he watched his King turn to leave, he thought of the woman.

"And what of Marion," Balin spoke her name in a careful whisper, he had sensed Thorin's immediate uneasiness when it came to her, during their meeting earlier he had watched as Thorin stole secret glances to the young woman. A human... those few short years ago, he had come to learn of his private relationship with the human girl and at first was apprehensive, Balin had never met her until today.

"What of her," Thorin replied, his voice dark and slightly uneasy. "I made the choice to not return for her."

"Clearly she left her people in search of you." Balin gestured with his hand to Thorin.

Thorin gave Balin a dark expression, "Marion...is better off being with her own people, we will leave her here so she can do just that."

Balin was silent for a moment before he chose the wise decision to drop the topic all together, perhaps Thorin knew that his relationship with the human woman would not last and saved her the grief. Though he felt sympathy for the poor woman, he knew that Thorin had done this out of compassion for her.

Thorin had found himself in the Hobbit's living room, standing by the fireplace as his company began to gather, there was a deep and harmonic hum that began to fill the room. His mind was filled with nothing but the images of his homeland, the great stone halls and his people's great wealth. Only to be taken from them by a greedy beast and received no help from their allies, dragon fire and the smoke beneath the moon.

" _Far over, the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old."_ Thorin began to sing in a deep baritone, a slow melody his family created in mourning and in hopes to return to their homeland.

" _We must away ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold..."_

Soon all of the dwarves join in and sang their slow song, unaware of the ones who listened on this dwarvish ballad. S still silence was followed after the song, and soon all of the dwarves got up and headed to various parts of the house to roll out their mats to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first of many long days in their journey to the lonely mountain.

Thorin stayed by the roaring fire place, finishing his pipe weed before he cleaned his pipe and put it back into his pocket before taking a seat in the plump looking arm chair. His gaze still to the fire as he let his mind wander in thoughts, only thinking about his quest.

Behind him in the kitchen he heard movement and he listened, assuming it was one of his dwarf companions searching the kitchen for any food leftovers as a light snack before heading to bed.

"Ah Marion," Gandalf's voice greeted softly "thank you for helping poor Bilbo earlier, I am afraid Bofur gave him quite the shock."

"It's no trouble," Marion's voice replied softly followed by an airy chuckle "Bilbo is a gentle soul and I highly doubt that he was prepared for the full description of how one would die by dragon fire."

Gandalf laughed at Marion's wit, Thorin couldn't help but let a small smile touch his own mouth. He began to wonder if either of them were aware of his presence.

"Are still going to join us?" Gandalf asked abruptly, there was a brief beat of silence before Marion replied with a bitter "No."

"Oh, well I wish you the best of luck on your return home then."

Thorin stood from his chair and the conversation ceased, he did not look back as he left the room. He could not stay in her presence, she was a distraction. Thus avoiding her was the best option.

Marion was alarmed when Thorin rose from the chair in the living room, holding her breath she watched him, rather quickly, leave the living room. On her exhale she looked to Gandalf as he continued to smoke his pipe, she briefly thought of home but the urge to return to it did not spark.

"I have no home to return to, I abandoned it on this...silly heartfelt quest to find the man I love."

Gandalf raised a curious grey brow "Did you not find him?" he asked

"No, it's become clear to me that I will never find him." Marion's hand raised and touched the golden beads, her heart ached as she began to take them out. She loved these beads more than any of her possessions, but because of what happened tonight, she knew in her gut that she had no right to wear them.

With a gentle hand she placed the two beautiful beads on the table and pushed them towards Gandalf, he did not look at them but merely kept his eyes on her. Marion knew somewhere in her gut that he knew exactly who her beloved was.

"If you ever find him, please give these to him." she heard her own voice break, her gaze lingered on the gold beads before she met Gandalf's gaze, he merely nodded.

"Good night Gandalf, I hope one day we shall cross paths again."

The grey wizard smiled "sooner rather than later I hope."

"Yes," she agreed before she inclined her head in a quick bow before she left him in the kitchen... her hair felt lighter than normal.

"Just so you know..." Gandalf spoke before she left the kitchen, Marion turned and looked back at the wizard

"Should you ever need a road to lead anywhere... always take the Great East Road."

Marion furrowed her brow for a moment but shrugged it off before bidding him good night once more. Coming on the morrow, Marion knew that she was a free woman.

* * *

The morning in Hobbiton was as fresh and clean as the the morning rays of sunshine, farmers and merchants alike were getting ready for their coming day. And just outside of the great hobbit home of Bag End, the dwarves filed out of the home and walked down the main trail down to the center of the village where their ponies waited patiently.

Thorin counted each member and was satisfied, all were bright and ready for their adventures as they reached their herd of fourteen ponies. Fili and Kili were causing a ruckus as they tried to get on top of their ponies, Bomber fell off his and the company boomed with laughter besides Thorin. Whose gaze turned to the road that would would them to their destination, his felt his heart swell in pride of his quest. Pieces were falling into place smoothly, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Where is Lady Marion?" Kili asked, looking around on his pony. Thorin frowned at his nephews observation, his let his gaze wander for only a moment, he realized that he had not seen her when he awoken.

"I guess she left," Bofur sighed "Would've been nice to say goodbye to her."

Thorin felt his scowl deepen.

"For the love of Mahal Bofur, must you be so whimsical?" One of the dwarves shot back, only now Thorin had lost his patience, Marion had proved to be a distraction and he was glad that she had left, he needed his companions focused.

"What of our burglar?" another dwarf asked

"Maybe he's late?"

"Let's move!" Thorin commanded over the squabble as kicking his pony into a canter, he could hear the rest of them following behind in a drum of hooves and the clanking of pots and pans.

The morning sun beams danced between the clouds and the tall trees that shaded the Shire, the company had fallen in a comfortable gait, they had begun to take wages if their Burglar was to show up. Many voted no, while a risky few, including Gandalf said that he would come.

"Thorin," Gandalf's voice called to him as he rode up next to his pony on his chestnut gelding, he slowed his horse down before he extended his long arm. "For you."

Extending his own hand, Thorin watched as Gandalf gently rested a small bundle of cloth. Curious, he felt weight to the cloth in his palm, as he turned his head to question, Gandalf had left him to return to his place in the back of the company.

His attention back into the cloth he carefully opened the bundle, eyes widening at the sight of two dwarven gold beads, winking in the morning sun. Memories that were ignored suddenly flooded his mind, his chest ached as he closed his eyes and closed his fingers around the beads into a fist. With the return of the beads...she had severed the final connection between them, she was now a free woman to love she wished.

The peace in the grove of trees was calming to his aching heart, he too would have to forget about her. He would find a respectable she-dwarf and marry so that his line shall continue strong. But he could not think of that right now, his desire to return home burned fiercely.

He would see this mission to the end.

It was almost mid-morning when Bilbo Baggins left his home in Bag End as he bounded down the rolling pastures of Hobbiton, passing by his neighbors as they stared after him curiously. For he was wearing in a traveler's pack, a long piece of paper trailing behind him like a child's kite and an excited expression on his face.

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" One of his neighbors shouted after him.

"Can't stop, already late!"

"Late for what?" his neighbor inquired

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo shouted just as he passed through the last little bit of Hobbiton before he followed the road.

Over his heavy breathing and the heavy steps of his hairy feet, Bilbo barely heard the galloping of hooves before he felt something grab him by the collar of his crimson travelling jacket before he was lifted in one single swoop. The poor Hobbit let out a yelp of surprise and some minor discomfort before he sat on the back of a silver maned, dapple grey pony as it galloped on the road.

"What in bloody hell!" he snapped as he turned to see his captor, only his face flushed in embarrassment,

"Marion?" he stuttered as the golden haired woman laughed at his reaction, "W-what are you doing?"

"I am going with you silly!" Marion smiled, her essence was vibrant and alive "I will tell you all when we reach the company!"

Bilbo felt a wave of relief, when he had left his house this morning he felt apprehensive but his intuition was telling to go, to follow them. His dear mother had always told him to follow his heart and for the first time in his life, he let his adventurous heart win over his practical mind. Despite their brief moments together, he felt comfortable with her. She glowed with kindness.

In a matter of moments the pair had reached a forest grove and just a few gaits up the trail was the dwarven company and the familiar grey wizard. Marion had slowed her pony to a stop and let Bilbo get off.

"Wait, wait!" Bilbo called as he ran to them, Marion waiting behind. Some of the dwarves shouted "woah" to their ponies as the entire company stopped.

"I signed it," he panted with a slight smile as he walked up to Balin on his white pony, the elder dwarf took the contract and looked at it through a small looking glass.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin folded up the contract with a smile " Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Ah, um, just one small request if I may," Bilbo replied as he turned to look at Marion, all eyes followed, some gasped with surprise.

"Lady Marion!" Kili greeted happily, Marion lifted her hand in a small wave. Bilbo looked to Thorin, he didn't at all impressed, in fact he looked furious.

"I would like Marion to accompany me, for practical reasons and...to help me." he was trying really hard to put this as convincingly as possible.

Balin raised a brow as he turned on his pony to look back at Marion, she met his eyes at the distance they were at.

"Are joining this company in the service of Master Baggins" he asked, Marion raised a brow, When did she go from friend to servitude? She looked to Gandalf who smiled at her, he was a cheeky individual.

"I am." Marion smiled, going along with it, if it meant staying with the company. "but only to Master Baggins and no other!"

Thorin snorted, catching the attention of everyone as he looked to Bilbo and then to one of the dwarves "Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo argued about having a pony since his last experience wasn't a pleasant one, but two dwarves put him on a pony who carried all of the pots, pans and other necessities. A lively little chestnut by the name of Myrtle.

Marion lowered her gaze as hurt ripped through her chest, she inhaled and that eased the pain just as everyone in the company began to move forward. Hearing his voice would not be easy on this journey, but she was here for Bilbo's sake, she vowed to keep at a distance from Thorin.

Riding up next to an uncomfortable looking Bilbo as he held the reins high, he scowled just before the pony neighed and tossed her head, causing Bilbo to flinch. Marion giggled as she helped him relax his arms by gently pushing his hands down.

"You'll have a lot more control down here _Master_ Baggins" she instructed with a sly grin, Bilbo gave her a peeved glance just Gandalf trotted up on Bilbo's other side. They watched as the dwarves were shouting to each other and throwing satchels of coin at each other.

"What is that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf explained, Marion rolled her eyes. Males, despite their race, were all the same.

"What did you think?" Bilbo questioned, his brow furrowed with worry.

Gandalf chuckled just as he raised his hand an easily caught a coin purse, it jingled merrily in his hand before he pocketed it. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Marion ran her fingers through her golden mane as she shook her head, "What a lucky win."

"Indeed, but I am impressed Marion I thought you'd be halfway to Archet?" Gandalf gave her another bright smile behind his great beard.

"I...had a little persuasion." Marion smiled "I bought the first strong pony I could find and came back."

Bilbo interrupted the exchange with a loud sneeze. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." he sniffled as his hands searched his coat pockets.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo shouted frantically as he searched his pockets. The entire company comes to a halt, many objecting and asking what the problem is. Marion reached out and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"By the heavens, what is the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo looked to her, looking very worried. Up ahead Bofur teared a piece of his tunic off and tossed it to him.

"Here, use this!"

Bilbo caught it and looked at it with disgust, some of the dwarves laughed but Thorin looked in their direction, looking highly un-amused.

"Move along!" he ordered, his body facing forward as he urged his pony. The entire company followed.

"Here," Marion took the rag from Bilbo and from her belt pouch she pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to him. "have mine."

"Thank you," Bilbo said stuffily before he blew his nose, Gandalf shook his head with the cluck of his tongue.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf lectured "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

Bilbo looked forlornly as they continued through the forest, Marion felt great compassion for her little companion. She was once in his position, far from home and not used to the wild nature of the world. Comfort was a luxury and she had come to understand that and appreciate it's time before she had to move on.

"If you ever feel down or bored, I have many a good story to tell along this trip, to help pass some time." Marion offered, it piqued Bilbo's interest.

"Like what?" he asked, his eyes brightened and she could see his child like features clearly.

"It depends on what you want to hear, I have been told many stories in my time traveling." Marion grinned, her eyes followed Gandalf who moved ahead in the group. Moving farther along in the woods, Marion could see that Bilbo was looking incredibly nervous.

"How about a story about a fool?" she asked, Bilbo looked at her and nodded.

The story was just long enough to take them out of the woods, the plot was that of a man who was fool but a kind fool. People took advantage of his stupidity and kindness by asking him to do things for him, leading him into hilarious trouble. But his kindness never faltered and he always somehow managed to succeed his task by some fantastical assistance. The story ending in the fool marrying an old witch hag, who then, after a kind kiss turned her into a beautiful woman.

Marion's story captured the audience around her, they listened and laughed to the point where one fellow almost startled his pony from how loud his laughter was. Whatever tension this company may have been, had ceased.

"But I am not saying one should be a fool to be kind, the moral is, is that kindness will always be returned to you if you constantly practice it." Marion completed the story as they began to rise over a grassy hilltop.

Bilbo chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye, her story had eased his nervousness and she felt glad that she could help him relax. It was high noon when the company had stopped for a break. Marion got off her pony and stretched her legs, petting the mare's mane as she began to graze on the green grass.

"Does she have a name?" Bilbo asked, Marion shook her head.

"I had forgotten to ask," Marion replied "but I have always wanted to name a horse Bluebell."

"Then go with that," Bilbo rummaged through his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread wrapped in a white cloth. "are you hungry?"

"Yes," Marion sat down next to him in the grass as he cut a piece of bread before pulling out what appeared to be a dried sausage wrapped in wax paper. Slicing it and putting it on her hunk of bread before handing it to her, she took it graciously before nibbling on it.

Marion heard commotion behind them but did not bother to look, instead she enjoyed the beautiful view of the great forests and distant mountains. There was a cool breeze and she felt the chill of the coming autumn.

"Beautiful view," Marion sighed wistfully before she took another bite of bread and meat "how could a world filled with danger could be filled with so much beauty?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to answer before he closed it, not sure how to answer. A sudden shadow lingered over them, catching their attention before something was plopped on top of Marion's head. It was a flower crown woven, rather messily, together made from the local wild flowers. Petals and grass fell all over her hair and shoulders, she sat there blinking before she looked up. The brothers, Fili and Kili, smiled playfully at her.

"You do look as lovely as a wild flower," Fili praised, Marion blushed as she reached up and touched her "flower crown".

"It's lovely, thank you" one of the flowers fell out, into her hands. It was beautiful color of pale pink, the yellow center reminded her of the sun.

"To be honest" Kili grinned "we're glad you came, having a beautiful girl in our company will make this quest a whole lot bearable."

"We don't have to look at our sour faced Uncle and all these other ugly lot!" Fili laughed, some dwarves heard his insult and shouted some back. Bilbo rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Oh, who is your uncle?" Marion asked curiously, the two dwarf's look at her like she had grown another head.

"Thorin of course!" Fili said proudly, "he's grouchy but he's been nothing but good to us."

Marion felt her heart sank, it had confirmed her speculations of their similar features. She would not let her feelings show so instead she pretended to be surprised as she gave them her best, doe eyed impression. "From what I hear, he is a good leader."

"Very good, one of the best even." Kili replied before he caught sight of something, their gaze followed as everyone was getting back on their ponies again.

"Ooh, time to go!"

Marion watched the young dwarf's leave before she took got up, helping Bilbo to his feet. "all rested _Master Baggins_?"

"Don't tease me," Bilbo smirked but Marion shrugged her shoulders and mounted Bluebell. Urging her into a smooth trot, Bilbo followed soon after, fumbling with his reigns.

The rest of the ride was filled with idle conversation, but Thorin had remained silent the entire ride. Focused on the road ahead of him, he ignored the sideways stare from his long term friend Dwalin.

"I grow weary of your silent stare of judgement," Thorin finally spoke, not looking at him.

Dwalin snorted "I am merely expressing my concern." he looked over his shoulder and Thorin followed his eyes.

Dwalin and Thorin watched Marion comb her fingers through her hair, he had watched his nephews place the flower crown on top of her head. The endearing, flirtatious act had stirred a dark emotion in his soul, was it the feeling of jealousy? Or anger? He did not know, but he could not let those feelings take over, his nephews are known to be harmless flirts.

Marion was picking the flower petals, leaves and stems that were in her hair, the Hobbit was leaning over on his pony trying to help her, pulling what appeared to be a stick out of her golden mane. Shaking his head as he said something that made her laugh, in his sudden moment of desire, he imagined him being the one helping her instead of the Hobbit. His fingers ached to feel her silken strands of hair once more.

He closed his eyes and faced forward once more, gifting Dwalin with an angry stare before he urged his pony forward. Dwalin remained wisely behind, Thorin needed some space to clear his thoughts.


	6. Tale Untold

_**Oh my goodness! Sorry for the terribly long wait, let's just say life got in the way but I still managed to deliver the next chapter, it's not terribly long but I hope it gives good insight to character development.**_

 _ **Anyways, I wish you a Happy New Year and happy readings!**_

 _ **Ivie**_

* * *

The sunset marked the journey's end for the day, the sun had began its descent behind the horizon. Colors of orange, red, pink and purple splashed across the sky. Thorin's company had stopped for the night near the edge of the cliff, the trail leading back into the forest where once they came. It was the safest place for them to sleep in the night, nothing could spook them.

Marion helped Bilbo set up his bedroll and blankets, unpack his pony and brush her down till she gleamed in the low sunlight. Marion did the same for her pony, talking to her softly as she brushed down her silver coat and Bluebell responded with heavy signs and a knicker before Marion let her mingle amongst the other ponies. Returning to Bilbo, who was rummaging through his travel pack.

"Anything else I can help you with _Master_ Baggins?" Marion asked with a grin, Bilbo scoffed and looked up at her.

"No, you are relieved of your duties." he replied in the same teasing manner, Marion laughed at her friends humor. Marion set up her bed spread next to Bilbo's, using her pack as a replacement for a pillow. She had grown accustomed to sleeping outside, she remembered gazing up at the starry sky when it was clear; She remembered thinking a lot on those quiet nights.

Supper was quickly made and she spoke with Bilbo while many others went to sleep, he looked uncomfortable as he tossed and turned in his bed roll. Finally after quite a few minutes of that and the loud noise of Gloin snoring, he had given up.

Standing up, Marion watched her friend look through his pack and pull out an apple, quickly walking over to his pony he gave it to her, the pony bit into it happily and Marion could not hear what he was saying but it was quite amusing to watch.

A sudden scream in the clear night caught the attention of everyone awake, Marion felt her heart seize up in her chest before it began to thunder against her rib cage. She had more than one unsavory encounter with orcs in her time traveling, she rose to her feet and walked through the camp to get a closer look at the view from the cliff side. She couldn't see anything in the moonlit valley.

"What was that?" Bilbo inquired, Marion turned around and tip toed around the sleeping dwarves to the fire side.

Kili had raised his eyes from his whittling, he searched the sky before he murmured "Orcs."

Thorin awoke instantly at the voice who uttered the name of the vile species, he raised himself to his feet as he began to patrol the edge of the cliffs that looked over the valley.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters." Fili explained excitedly "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili turned to look at Bilbo with a wicked gleam in his eyes "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams," he paused for effect as he raised a finger to his lips "just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked to Marion with his eyes large in terror, Marion was about to unleash words of fury, feeling the heat of her blood in her cheeks. How dare they scare him!

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's stony voice scolded "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The brothers lowered their heads in shame, Kili's eyes followed his Uncle as he muttered "we didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin's angry words cut through the air and brought on a moment of silence as she walked away from the fireplace to a peak of the cliff. Looking away from the camp and at the moon. Marion shivered as gooseflesh erupted across her skin, she stared at his back. She wanted to know the expression on his face, she could feel his anger.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin had approached the camp fire. all heads turned at the sound of his voice. the elder dwarf looked to Thorin before his audience.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Marion felt herself sit down next to Bilbo, he looked to her but she did not return the gaze. This was a story she had never heard of before, she felt instantly compelled to know.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Balin closed his eyes for only a moment, so much emotion and pain etched into the wrinkles on his face. There were tears as he opened his eyes and looked to Marion and Bilbo,

"He began by beheading the King."

Marion swallowed her gasp, her fingers touching Bilbo's as she felt the blood rush from her face. Her mind began to imagine the expression on Thorin's face, he had spoken of his Grandfather before as if he were still alive, only to know now that he was killed in battle.

"Azog sent this message by tossing our kings head, I watched as it rolled to Thorin's feet. Never had I seen such anguish and rage in one so young," Balin gave a heavy sigh before he continued "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Silence was met, Marion had sensed many of the dwarves were awaken by the tale and were quietly listening. A little smile met Balin's lips as he looked up and past the crowd, fondness was what she saw in his eyes.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Balin proclaimed "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

 _So...that's where his name comes from._ pondered, she looked to Bilbo whose face was staring at Balin in fascination. She felt the softness of his hand with hers, in the midst of the tale he had given her some comfort and had forgotten to let go of her hand. She slowly slipped her fingers away from his grasp but he did not take notice.

Marion could only imagine the battle between Thorin and his vile enemy; blades and war hammer clashing, eyes ablaze with rage and thoughts intent on the kill. Fighting for a purpose.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin stopped as his eyes glazed over, as if reliving a memory "But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

Marion had traveled past old and forgotten battlefields, their memory merely dust and their ancient cries reduced to nothing but the howl on the wind. The eerie silence that was met when one passed by, death was a silent guest.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin was zealous in his quiet praise as all eyes turned to look at the man known as King.

Thorin turned and did not expect everyone in his company to be watching him, their awed expressions varied. He had heard Balin tell his tale, but it still amazed him that these men were still affected by it. He looked to each member, even Gandalf who had sat silently was looking at him with a stoic stare.

His eyes were drawn, almost by instinct to Marion. She did not stand like the others but had her body turned so her eyes could look at him, he felt his breath hitch as their gazes met. The firelight reflected the droplets of tears that were beginning to form but she looked away and focused her eyes to her knees. He noticed that her hand was close, if not too close to the Hobbits. He began his powerful stride to the fire place between the dwarves her regarded as comrades.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo had asked innocently, Thorin snorted in regard to his question.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin sneered, taking his place back up against the rock, he looked out towards the Valley and did not bother to talk any further.

The thrill of the story had ended and many went back to their bed spots, Bilbo yawned and stretched before he looked to Marion with a half-lidded gaze. "Well, I am off to bed."

"Sleep well Master Baggins," Marion replied tenderly "I'll be staying by the fire a little longer."

He did not argue before he got up, brushed the dirt from his trousers and stumbled off to his bed roll. Marion scooted closer to the fire and extended her arms so her palms and fingers could be warmed by the flames. She dared not look in Thorin's direction as she brought her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs before she rested her cheek. Closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of the fire spread across her body, she too felt tired but did not have the urge to sleep yet.

Something heavy was draped across her shoulders, protecting her back from the cold night air. With a gasp she looked up and saw Bilbo staring back down at her before giving her a smile.

"You might want this, you'll catch your death of cold."

"Oh...thank you" she felt her cheeks flush, it was an unexpected but kind gesture. She pulled her cloak tighter across her body as she bade Bilbo good night once more before she returned her gaze to the fire.

Marion's heart pounded, she was startled but she had to give the Hobbit praise for his big but silent feet. But the gesture reminded her so much of someone else who used to do that... a faint memory of her mother appeared, she remembered sitting by the fire place and her mother draping her favorite blanket over her shoulders. Her voice like a distant echo but it was still sweet and tender... there was once a time she could picture her mother's face clearly, but now it was faded and fogged by years.

Thorin had done that for her as well... only he was wrapped up in the blanket with her, bodies pressed together as they murmured their secrets and desires. Heat ignited in her belly instantly and Marion quickly pushed those thoughts away by abruptly standing, muttering to herself as she walked to her bed roll and laid down. Bilbo already curled up and fast asleep.

 _Don't be a fool Marion, those days are long gone now..._ she scolded herself before she cleared her mind and allowed her body to rest. Soon sleep graced her and she began to breathe slowly but steadily.

Thorin had taken the first watch, when Marion had moved he watched her leave the fire side muttering to herself about something before she laid down next to the Hobbit. Time ticked slowly passed before he felt the urge to stand and walk around, he quickly warmed his hands before he treaded quietly amongst the sleeping company.

He had suddenly stopped before Marion's bedspread, resting on her side as the bedroll was pulled up close to her shoulders, she wore her cloak for extra warmth... the way her hands rested next to her face was so familiar. His fingers remembered holding those little hands as she slept soundly next to him, in the warmth and comfort of the bed and their naked limbs intertwined.

Losing count of how many secret nights they had together, he had made it a tradition to do it as often as possible. She had become his solace and the only pleasurable company he could ever want...even in his search for his father, he remained faithful to her.

Even though he had abandoned her.

Thorin quietly knelt next to her sleeping form, she did not stir as his finger finally made contact with the skin on her cheek. His mouth and throat went dry, for this connection brought to life so many urges that he had to pull away.

Standing up, he welcomed the cool night air as he continued his walk, not looking back at Marion as she continued to sleep peacefully and unaware. He could not give in, he was tasked with a duty that would save his people and could not be burdened with emotions.

Walking back to his post, he would soon rouse Dwalin for the next watch but he knew that good sleep would not be granted.

* * *

Marion awoke to the morning sun in her eyes, rising up she rubbed her cold hands against her eyes before she began to start her day, many of the others were awake but Bilbo remained soundly asleep.

"Good morning!" Marion shook her companion's shoulder, he jolted and with snort rose up, his bleary eyes looking around before he frowned in distaste.

"I smell of horse and smoke, and my back aches." he grumbled as he began to pack up his bed spread, Marion was finishing up with her travel pack before she began to comb out her hair.

"You'll get used to it." she encouraged as she braided her hair. But Bilbo scoffed, not convinced.

"I see you two have awoken," Gandalf greeted them, gesturing with his pipe to Bilbo "you have managed to survive the first night, well done."

Bilbo grumbled as he continued to pack, Marion smiled at him "good morning Master Gandalf."

"And a good morning to you fair Marion," Gandalf replied cheerily "you shall be interested in the breakfast bombur has cooked up, a little sausage and eggs shall do the trick."

"Oh that sounds divine." Marion stood and looked back at Bilbo "are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

With a chuckle, Marion followed Gandalf to the camp fire where food was still cooking. Bofur looked up and greeted them with a smile "ah what a lovely morning it is now, you are as radiant as the sun Miss Marion."

Marion scoffed "my dear friend I am afraid your compliment was ill-timed, I am about as attractive as a wooly cow in the mornings but say that again when the sun is high." she finished with a wink, Bofur began to laugh as she asked the cook for two plates for herself and Bilbo.

"Wit is a good strategy to get anyone out of trouble." he jested but Marion merely rolled her eyes, silently acknowledging it as truth.

Returning to Bilbo, she handed him the plate who took it eagerly "Eat quickly, I am sensing they are eager to move."

After a quick breakfast, the two readied their ponies before the sun reached above the horizon. The dew in the valley sparkled like a million diamonds, giving Marion a good sense of joy before the Company began their second day on their quest to Erebor.


	7. Tension

_**oh dear... I have no excuse for my late update. I am so sorry, lets just day that life had gotten the better of me. But all is well now, I know that this chapter is lame and short but...the next one will be a true show of Marion's skill.**_

 _ **Read, Review, whichever. I missed writing so much, I hope you enjoy this... rather silly, REALLY SHORT, chapter.**_

 _ **oxox,**_

 _ **Ivie**_

* * *

The rain suddenly came.

Riding their ponies in a single file the company navigated the forest, their ponies snorting as they trudged through the muddy trail. Everyone in the company was quite miserable, grumbling to themselves about the rain and the wetness of their clothes.

Marion, despite her wool cloak wrapped around her and her hood up was still drenched to the bone. She looked up to the sky, feeling the rain droplets on her face. There was still rays of sun and it illuminated the forest in such a way that it was hard for anyone to describe it, the light danced amongst the raindrops and creating little rainbows.

Her hair clung to the side of her face and she felt pleased that she had wisely pulled her hair inside a side braid, it would save her from taming a rather untamable mane. Leaning forward she patted her silver pony on the neck, whom grunted quite resentfully.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, two ponies ahead of her.

"It's raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf looked over his shoulder at Dori who seem to hung his head a little.

"if you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf came his stern reply, Marion felt herself laugh a little under her breath. Though she did not find riding in the rain enjoyable, she did not mind it either.

Thorin rode towards the back as he listened to the squabble between dwarf and wizard, the young hobbit asked Gandalf of the other wizards. He tuned out the conversation when the wizard spoke of others belonging to his kin, his attentions were distracted by Marion. She rode her pony comfortably and had pushed down the hood of her cloak, as if finding rather useless to have it up during this rain shower.

He was intrigued by the shade of gold her hair had taken when wet, he could not recall ever seeing her with wet hair in their passionate affair. She had turned her head to look at the hillside that was bursting with vegetation, droplets of rain on her face that was illuminated by the sun, giving the illusion of golden dew on her cheeks and lashes. His felt his heart pound heavily in his chest, he glanced downward to stare at the strands of his pony's mane. His left hand drifted down to touch the outside of the pocket where the golden beads were kept.

It was painful to look at her, he could only remember the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were always the warmest shade of brown he had ever seen, but when she did look at him, they were clouded with her sadness only he could recognize. He began to scold himself for agreeing to let her come, though she kept her distance he knew that in one time or another, something was going to happen.

A few of the dwarves began to sing songs of lovely dwarrowdams, feasting and old legends, this comforted him. It reminded him of the days he would wander his home; he clearly remembered the great stone halls of golden roofs and silver floors, the lights of crystal hew. He felt the ache of homesickness in his chest, he wanted to be home and lounging in his great study. His shelves full with scrolls and leather bound book, pouring over his ancestry and ways to better his kingdom.

Thorin knew that since the day the dragons attack, all things he found precious to him was lost. But his burning desire to reclaim his home and rebuild was so potent that he dreamt of it every night and to see his people happily return. The feasts, songs and celebrations that were yet to happen, he knew that once he saw the new greater days of his kingdom, he would be satisfied.

"Lady Marion!" Kili's voice disrupted Thorin's train of thought as he quickly looked to watch the interaction between his youngest nephew and Marion.

"Do you sing?" Kili asked with a charming grin, causing Thorin to feel a deep scowl on his own mouth.

Marion scoffed, "Rather poorly master Kili, however I can say that I am rather proud of my ability to dance."

"Oh, so you are a dancer?" His voice pitched higher in excitement "please do me the honor of dancing with you after supper."

She threw her head back into a small fit of laughter, when she catches her breath she looked to the young dwarf with a big smile.

"I accept, despite that I know nothing about dwarvish dance."

Kili wiggled his brows playfully "Not to worry, just follow my lead."

Thorin scoffed quietly and urged his pony into a quick canter, growing weary of his nephews playful banter, he rode past them without looking at them and he did not see Marion's eyes on him.

Kili watched his Uncle ride past and proceeded to roll his eyes, giving Marion a comforting smile.

"Do not worry too much about my uncle, he can be sour most of the time but he is a good man, a great king." Kili's pride was clear in his voice, but Marion gave him a neutral expression before she sighed,

"I believe you," she said softly, looking up to the sky as rays of sun illuminated the rain covered forest. The deluge had stopped and there was a grumble of relief amongst the company, Marion's pony shook her mane and snorted, sending droplets all over Marion and Kili.

"Bluebell that was very rude of you," Marion scolded playfully, she could hear Fili laughing at his brother, Kili wiped his face with a grin.

"I look forward to our dance lady Marion," he winked before he yielded his horse so he could join his brothers side, she found herself smiling but she felt no care if anyone was looking, she was happy to have made such a friend.

The Company had arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that lay in ruins, it was on the bottom of a grassy hill that led up to a small mountain side. Marion dismounted her pony and winced at the feeling of the saddle sores on her inner thighs, riding for long hours was not pleasant to the body.

Bilbo was muttering to himself as he brush his fingers through his curl mass of golden hair. Balin was tending to his white pony next to Bilbo, all of the ponies were eager to nibble the fresh, dewy grass.

Marion was in earshot of Gandalf as he spoke of a farming family that used to live in the ruins. The dwarven King ignored the wizard's words and continued to bark orders to set up camp. There was something eerie about this place that marion could not pinpoint, but judging the expression on the wizard's face. She felt that this place was unsafe.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf turned to Thorin, who met his gaze that Marion could not see.

"I have told you already, I will _not_ go near that place." Thorin's reply was stubborn and indigent, Marion felt her heart pound in her chest with excitement, The Hidden Valley was a legendary place..of beauty and magic, it was the home of the elves. Marion never had the honor of meeting such a pristine and magical being in her travels.

"Why not?" Gandalf argued "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

The wizard had stressed the last word, even Marion had to agree, it was sound and perfectly logical. Plus, her mind began to ran with thoughts on how she could expand her studies in her journal. Marion wished to tune them out but she could not, their argument had escalated.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us!" Gandalf was beginning to sound bewildered and frustrated, arguing with a dwarf was the equivalent to arguing with a rock or a mule.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

Thorin's passionate response sent marion to her feet, in her heart of hearts she ached for him and his sorrows but this was beginning to sound unreasonable.

Gandalf was turning almost crimson in the face as he clenched his teeth,

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." he spat angrily.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin gave a hushed, angry reply. Gandalf did not waste anymore time as he stormed off angrily down the hill and away from the company, grumbling to himself. Bilbo had called to ask if everything was alright, only to receive an angry shout in reply.

Marion's blood boiled as she whipped her head towards Thorin, whom had brushed it off and resumed barking out orders, she had reached patience's end with this stubborn King.

"I've had enough of this," she hissed a she stomped her way over to the king, her own heart pounded furiously in her chest. This would be the first time she would address him directly, she knew in any other circumstance she would be at her wits end with nerves. Only this time, anger and frustration drove her to confrontation.

"Who in heaven's name do you think you are!" Marion snarled, pointing a finger at Thorin's back. He turned slowly, his icy eyes ablaze with his own heated anger.

"Your superior." he replied calmly "I am the _leader_ of this company."

"No, you are a fool."

There was a heavy silence that met them, the dwarves watched in awe and horror. No one dared to move as all eyes fell upon Thorin, who stood steadfast but his face twisted in darkened rage at her insult.

"How dare you insult me, you know noth-"

" _ **I**_ know nothing?" Marion cut in, her eyes widened before she gave a sarcastic laugh, "No one knows nothing Thorin, I am not a babe of this world. I have wandered on my own for seasons, and you may think that is nothing but to me that, _is,_ _ **everything.**_ "

The tension was so thick that it could almost drown out a flame, Marion felt the deeper anger in her heart rise up in her throat. She closed her eyes and pushed it back, she would not reveal such dangerous facts now, not like this.

"I held onto my own past, only for it to escape and forget me." Marion choked on her sob as she turned on her heel and stomp away up the hill.

* * *

Her words echoed through his head like a scream in the canyons, Thorin knew that her last statement was directed to him, and every word of it was true. He had abandoned her but he could never take that back, not now that she thought so ill of him. Thorin had returned to barking orders, his companions scurried away and pretended like nothing happened. Thorin had taken a separate path and walked up the hill in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the grassy hill, his eyes caught sight of Marion as she reached the top of the hill and sat down, burying her face into her knees.

Thorin did not know if she shed tears or not, but he did know that his own heart cracked under the pressure of his own grief. But he could not dwell on it, his home and people were his truest love, this quest rested upon his shoulders with the heavy burden to succeed. He would not lose himself to emotions that he made the choice to leave behind.


End file.
